


The screaming bird

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry





	The screaming bird

“哈利——我们先走了。”最后一个离开的罗恩在起身前排拍了拍他的肩膀。他担忧地看着好友潮红的脸，他正在给自己倒第三瓶威士忌。像是完全没听见身后罗恩在和他说话似的，哈利又抿了一口酒。直到旁边克鲁姆又拍了拍他，他才像是反应了过来似的，抬起头看了眼散场之后就一直陪他留到现在的几个男孩。

“罗——罗恩，”他大着舌头说。手支在台子上，眼神迷离，脸上还带着一点傻气的微笑，“哦，还有克鲁姆。祝你们俩——嗝，你们俩新婚快乐。”

说完他又倒了下去。满身酒气，双眼失神地看着只剩下不到半瓶的酒杯。克鲁姆弯下腰，他试图把哈利架到他宽厚的肩膀上，但是男孩在他伸出手来拉他手臂的时候猛地回击了一下。他嘟嘟囔囔地转过身去：“别管我，”哈利小声说，把脸埋在手臂里。声音有点发闷：“我没喝多，只是想喘喘气。”

几个人面面相觑，都有点手足无措。

“我就说这次告别单身不应该叫哈利来。”罗恩发着牢骚，“还有两三个月就毕业了，他又在这时候被秋张给甩了。难道到时候让他一个人来参加我们集体婚礼？”

“金妮怎么样，”后面西蒙用手肘怼了怼红发韦斯莱的腰，“你妹妹不是迷他迷的发狂吗？”

“哈利一直把她当妹妹，比我还亲的妹妹。”罗恩嘀咕说，“他们要真是能成倒是好了——话说回来，今晚哈利到底要怎么办？我们总不能把他扔在这吧？”

“我自己回去。”哈利嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我自己可以。”

“你喝的像一滩烂泥了，老兄。”

克鲁姆扫视了一眼站在他身后的几个男孩：“让他去我那儿睡一晚？”他提议道，“我租的房子离这个酒吧大概也就两分钟的路，哈利知道在哪，上次我们去过的圣诞节。”

“我也知道，的确挺近的。”迪恩接茬道，“可是哈利醉成这样还能走过去吗？”

“我——我没关系，”哈利模糊地说，“我知道那是哪里。你们回去吧，罗恩。我只想一会儿吹吹风醒酒。”

“只要穿过一条小路就能直接走到，抄近道的话就更快了。”克鲁姆说，“那边平时人很少，哈利也不用担心会被人看到。”

“可是——”罗恩还是有点不放心。他看了一眼周围，论体型，其实不管是他们之中谁都能轻易地将身材娇小纤细的哈利抱起来强行带回宿舍。但是老实说，如果因为强迫他回去导致哈利发火，罗恩还是有点怵头。

何况今晚赫敏说过会晚点去他那边。其他几个人的女朋友也会在公寓留宿。克鲁姆提出来愿意把租的房子让给哈利——因为他要先一步去芙蓉家里。剩下的几个人实在没有带他回去的条件。

“总比非要送他回宿舍方便，”西蒙说，“这个点儿回去你得叫醒胖妇人。鬼知道她愿不愿意这个时间爬起来给你开门。”

“你确定自己能走吗，哥们？”罗恩的手落在哈利的肩上，最后一次确认。

“确定，罗恩。”哈利晃了晃头，他拨拉了一下自己乱糟糟地黏在额头上的头发，语意不清地说，“让克鲁姆把钥匙给我。你们都回去吧。”

*

夜风吹到脸上，哈利的酒立刻就醒了一半。他忍不住打了个哆嗦，抱紧自己搓了搓手臂。“妈的，”他轻声说，呵了一口气。感觉头仍然晕乎乎的，酒精带来的热度还在他的身体里作祟——让他感觉到小腹里很温暖。但是裸露在外的皮肤像是凝了一层薄冰。

哈利用掌心搓了搓自己的脸。他一边慢慢地往前走，让夜风将他混乱的大脑吹的清醒一些，一边想着下午他提前回来时无意地听到他们在宿舍里说的话。

“……她到底为什么把他甩了？”

哈利握在把手上的手忽然停顿了一下。他屏住呼吸，轻轻地把耳朵压在了门上。

西蒙模糊的声音从房间里传了出来：“……感情不合？我可不相信。你没看到哈利对秋那个手足无措的样子。每次说要去约会他就忍不住傻笑，上次她吻了他一下，半晚上他都在回味那个味道。”

“我听说是因为一些其他原因，”迪恩故作神秘地压低声音，“从女生们那边听到的——秋在私底下和她们分享的小秘密。她觉得哈利太招男人喜欢了。他自己当人不知道，可是别人看的清楚。你知道，谁会高兴自己的男朋友比自己还受男人欢迎？”

“噢，就是说他男子气概不足咯？”西蒙有点儿幸灾乐祸地说，“说的也对，毕竟哈利和她站在一起的时候差不多高，看起来腰却比她还细。我要是喜欢男人，老实说，”他顿了顿，“哈利那样子的倒真是个好选择。又瘦又小。只要床上把眼睛一遮，估计摸起来和女人也没区别。”

他没有继续听下去，因为哈利忍无可忍地一脚踢开了门。宿舍里正头对头聚在一起的两个男孩明显没想到哈利会忽然在这时候出现，两个人都有点尴尬，面面相觑，脸上还漂着一团红晕。

“像女人。”他自嘲地哼了一声。踢了踢小路两边伸出来的植物枝茎。哈利有些烦闷地仰起头喘了口气，但是还是觉得肺里闷闷的。即使喝了三瓶威士忌都没法真正让他的情绪高涨起来。而导致他心情不好的原因——秋张临时决定和他分手当然是最重要的一点，但是另一件事也让他一直苦恼。

他和秋张分手的原因其实很简单，但是让哈利难以启齿。所以他宁可听着他的朋友和室友们乱猜也不会乐意对他们说出真相。

 

半个月前那次毕业之前的春假旅行，他和秋两个人早早地定了去伦敦的机票。一路上他们玩的都很开心，问题在于最后他们订的一家宾馆。那个晚上两个人特意在选房间的时候就定了大床房。在前台办理入住手续的时候，秋脸颊潮红地和他牵着手，哈利感觉到自己的心跳的厉害。他不自然地挪开目光，却忍不住脸上的笑意。

 

“操。”想起那件事，哈利又觉得自己的脸上烧的厉害。他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，低头看向自己的双腿中间。刚刚坐着喝酒的时候还没有感觉，走了几步之后，他似乎又察觉出一点不对劲来。

哈利飞快地抬起头看了一眼四周。在确定附近没人在之后，他借着外套的遮掩，飞快地伸出手轻轻摸了摸自己的胯间——不出所料，他咧了一下嘴。那里就像他刚刚感觉到的一样。他摸到自己的腿间又变得湿淋淋的。难耐的粘腻感缠绕在他的腿根上，让他忍不住夹了夹腿。

那种感觉……非常的令人不舒服。而且让他想起他和秋脱掉衣服进入被子里之后，他们耳鬓厮磨的温存时贴在他身上的女孩发现不管怎么都唤不起他欲望时那种惊愕的眼神。哈利窘迫到几乎想要找个地缝钻进去。虽然当时秋温和地安慰了他，但是事后两人迅速降到冰点的关系让哈利完全不用思考就知道是因为什么。

晃了晃头，哈利抬起头看了一眼周围。四周夜色漫漫，路上安静的能听见风吹过植株的飒飒轻响。他感觉到自己的酒劲儿又有点上来了。这条路肯定比克鲁姆嘴里说的要长，起码走起来肯定不止两分钟。可能是他今晚也喝多了，要么就是失去了时间感。

或许是重心不稳，在迈出下一步之前，哈利的脚下忽然打了个趔趄。他下意识慌乱地伸出手去想在旁边抓住些什么，但是路两边的泥土里种的都是灌木植物。当他感觉自己的身体不受控制地向一侧倒去时，哈利本能地选择闭上了眼。似乎不用眼睁睁看着自己摔下去的话对他来说还好上那么一点。  
然而，令他惊讶的是。短暂几秒过后，他睁开了紧闭着的双眼。发现自己并没有直接大头朝下撞到冰冷的地面上。在他身体向下倒去时，哈利感觉到不知道从哪出现的一双温暖的手忽然从一旁牢牢地扶住了他。

“谢谢。”他惊魂未定地脱口而出。感觉自己不仅是被一双手扶住了，而且肩膀还撞到了另一个人的身体上。哈利有点不好意思。但是被他撞到的明显是个男人，体温很高，而且胸膛宽阔。结实的肌肉撞的他肩膀发酸。哈利勉强借力站直自己的身体，他感觉到黑暗里那个身影似乎比他高大强壮许多。他忍不住在心中腹诽西蒙和克鲁姆——这样的路也叫人迹罕至？

“不用和我客气。”那个扶住他的男人说。哈利感觉到有些怪异，那男人在扶他起来之后一直将一条手臂紧紧地揽在他的肩上。他不舒服地挣扎了几下想要挣脱那条手臂，但是男人力气很大。他的反抗就像被拎住了后颈的猫在半空中的抓挠一样无力。“或者你还能用另外的方式感谢我，小家伙。”

“另外的方式？”

哈利怔愣了一下。但是随即他就对自己迟缓的反应感到了后悔。因为他感觉到那个男人搂着他肩膀的手忽然收紧，紧跟着温暖的嘴唇堵住了他的唇，他的舌头被人撩拨着舔了一下，一股异样的甜香立刻在他的口中蔓延开。

哈利猛地合拢了下颌，但是那个搂住他的人却像早就知道他要干什么似的。他的另一只手忽然伸过来牢牢地攥住哈利的下巴，让他被迫大张开嘴，嫣红的舌尖微微探了出来。

“听话点，”男人用劝说似的声音说，哈利眨了眨眼。莫名地，他忽然感觉到刚刚在酒吧里喝酒时那种舒适的眩晕和昏沉感又回到了他的身上。他在男人怀里挣扎的力量慢慢减弱了，“不然待会儿遭罪的还是你。”

 

*

他不知道发生了什么。

不知道这一切为什么会变成现在这样。

 

“詹姆，你给他喂了多少？”

男人的手从他衣服的下摆里伸了进来。带着茧子的粗糙手掌轻而易举地摸上他光滑紧绷的小腹，然后游走到他的胸口，揉捏着平坦的胸膛。哈利感觉到自己浑身酸软，像是被放了气的轮胎一样。他明知道自己正在被男人猥亵，异样的感觉让他感到身体发热，但是瘫软的四肢却使不上一点儿力气。别说是反抗，现在的他连一根手指都抬不起来。“他身体怎么软成这样？跟已经被人操的烂熟了似的。”

“这小荡妇的身子本来就这么软，刚才抱他的时候我就摸到了。不能怪到我身上。”那个被他叫做詹姆的——哈利努力分辨出来，正是那个刚刚在黑暗中和他说话的男人的声音。“他还是个小处男，是不是，哈利？”

詹姆凑到他的耳边哑声说，“我听到你和你的朋友说什么了。你被你的小女友甩了，因为你和她在床上的时候表现的像个女人？”

哈利迷迷糊糊地想要反驳。话到了嘴边才发现自己连将嘴巴张开的力气都没有。与此同时他听到刚刚在说话的另一个男人发出了狗吠一样尖锐的大笑声，然后那只一直在抚摸着他胸口的手忽然掐住了他的乳头。哈利痛嘶了一声，软垂在身侧的手无力地紧抓了一下，然后又无力地放松，

“你们……”他在昏昏沉沉中艰难地抓住一丝清醒的理智，积攒起力气，一字一字缓慢地勉强说：“钱，在我的裤子口袋里，如果不够我也没有更多了……”

两个男人听到了他说的话。他们短暂地沉默了一下，然后哈利听到两个人都发出了放肆的大笑声。

“我们不缺钱，哈利。”詹姆说。他弯下腰来轻轻地吻了吻哈利的嘴唇，哈利在他的舌头上又尝到了那种甜香。他已经明白过来那绝对不是什么好东西。而且八成是导致他现在浑身无力的罪魁祸首。但是他连指责他的力气都没法积攒起来：“我们只想和你交个朋友。”

哈利发出一声呜咽。他感觉到掐住他乳头的那只手正在冷酷地拨弄他敏感的乳尖，残忍地拉扯柔弱的乳肉，像是想将那一点点鼓胀堆集起来似的用力掐揉，疼痛感让他想要蜷缩起身体。“或者听你说说你之前的小女友，哈利？我对你那个故事很感兴趣。”

“我可没什么兴趣，詹姆。”另一个男人嗤笑着说。哈利感觉到有一只手粗鲁地揉搓着他的双腿间。他的牛仔裤纽扣已经被人粗暴地扯开，裤腰掉到地上，金属扣在寂静的夜里发出响亮的声音。没等哈利抽气，他的一条腿就被抬起来——架在男人的肩膀上，另一条腿则被捞进肘弯。哈利慌乱地感觉到自己的双脚都离开了地面，他被人半托半抱着，完全悬在了半空中。

“西里斯，”詹姆说，“你别吓坏他。”

“我怎么会吓到他？”那只揉搓着他腿间的手加重了力量。哈利因为疼痛呜咽着出声，同时也感觉到自己被捏的湿的更厉害了。他惊恐地在西里斯的手里挣扎着：“看看他，哥们。被人摸一下就湿透了，前面这个骚穴比女人还会吸。你到底是男的还是女的，哈利？”最后一个问题忽然抛向了他。

哈利咬紧了牙关不想开口。但是却感觉到自己的鼻腔一热，他双唇不受控制地颤抖着张开，用蚊呐般的声音说。

“男，男的……”

似乎惊愕于自己居然回答了他的问题。哈利挣扎的更厉害了——当然，也只有他那样角色。他不停踢动的双腿和胡乱抓挠的手臂对两个男人来说可能还没有一只发情的野猫来的凶悍。

“不用紧张，哈利。我刚才喂给你的东西含有自白剂。你会说出来你心里真的想要说的。”詹姆安抚地说，但是他的话并没有起到多少真正安抚的作用。。“但是这里的反应可就和药没关系了，男孩。”他忽然用指甲恶意地搔了搔哈利敏感的乳头，“你的乳头居然也被我摸出水了？它平时就像你下面的小嘴一样骚吗？”

“不，不会……”嘴巴继续在违反他自我意志地开合，诚实地回答着詹姆的每个问题。哈利感觉到自己的脸红的已经快要滴血，热血的上涌让他本就昏昏沉沉的脑子变得更加不清醒。他羞耻地低声说：“下面，下面的穴经常会流水。但是乳头不会……有时候乳头会涨的很疼，好像里面有硬块一样……”

“那是因为你的奶子里有奶要流出来了，哈利。”詹姆一边抠挖着他潮湿的乳头一边哑声说，他似乎对这个问题兴味盎然。“你的乳头没被玩过，所以奶都存在里面挤不出来。就让我们帮你吸出来怎么样？”

“我看你还是先帮他吸吸下面这个骚穴吧，詹姆。”西里斯粗鲁地打断了他的话，“这小婊子的穴可是饥渴到不行。我刚摸摸他，他流的水已经都快把自己内裤给浸透了。”

*

“真是这样？”他含住他的耳垂，带着笑意，故作惊异地哑声问：“你真是处男吗？哈利？或者让我再确认一遍，我看没有几个处男会像你一样淫荡吧？”

“我是……不……行，嗯啊，别碰那里……”

他难受地甩着头，在他身后的那个叫西里斯的男人将他抱在怀里。他的双腿都被迫大张着，挂在腿弯的牛仔裤摇摇晃晃，看起来像随时都可能从腿上滑下去。他的手伸进哈利棉白的内裤里，将年轻男孩的腿间撑得鼓起了一个包：“哪里？这里？还是你的乳头？”

“都别碰……我，不要，好难受……啊……”哈利的眼角通红，他被两个男人欺侮的低声啜泣，不明白自己为什么会感觉到这样敏感和难耐的酸痛。詹姆掐着他乳头的手虽然用力，但是那点疼痛远没法和他们在执行任务时受的伤相比。没等他深入去想，西里斯忽然帮助站在他身前的詹姆将他的上衣衬衫撩高。衣摆卷成几道夹在他的腋下，将胸口两点被玩弄得硬挺肿胀的乳头露了出来。

在意识模糊中他听到两个男人在离他耳边不远处轻声交谈着什么。近乎耳语的声音让他没法听得清楚。但是着实令哈利感觉到不安。没等他再张口乞求或者是挣扎，他听见冰凉的金属拉链划破空气的声音。男孩倒吸了一口冷气，他忽然就明白他们刚刚是在商量什么。被西里斯捞在怀里的腿猛地弹动了一下，像一条濒死的鱼似的在他的手臂中垂死挣扎：“不行！”

“老实点，哈利。”一只手扯掉他的内裤，赤裸潮湿的敏感皮肤暴露在空气里，哈利忍不住打了个冷颤。但是很快他就不觉得冷了，因为詹姆压在了他的身上。他的两条腿在被西里斯托着的同时被詹姆的一只手拉高，几乎压在他的肩膀上。男人空出来的另一只手下流地抚摸着他阴茎下总是湿漉漉的泛滥的蜜穴。手指挑拨着潮湿着紧紧闭合的两瓣软肉：“你都已经这么湿了。”

“别碰我。”他屈辱地哑声说，“滚远一点。”

“可是却一点说服力都没有，小荡妇。”詹姆笑着低下头吻了吻他的脸颊。哈利到身体止不住地颤抖，他感觉到詹姆炽热的龟头顶着他的穴口，将肉穴顶开了一条缝隙。阴茎顶端渗出的滑腻前液湿漉漉地涂抹在他因为恐惧和紧张不断收缩的穴上。然后他用两根手指轻轻将他的肉穴拨开了一点，将龟头顺势挤了进去。

“不要……不要……”哈利胡乱地摇着头。潮湿的脸擦在西里斯的手臂上，将他手臂上的毛发也沾湿了。他也不知道自己什么时候开始流出泪水，但是并不是因为詹姆挤开他的时候所带来的胀痛。他知道自己的身体不正常——起码和普通的男孩不一样。但是他从来没有触碰过阴茎下方那个令人难以启齿的洞穴。即使是被摩擦或者挤压的时候湿的难受，他也只是皱着眉等待充盈潮湿的内部慢慢地自然干透，甚至连拿纸巾擦一擦都不愿意。但是这回，第一次有另外一个男人将他的阴茎从那里插了进来。就像把他当成一个女人在操似的。

“呼——老天，这小荡妇还真的是处男。前面的骚穴简直比女人都紧。”詹姆咬着牙慢慢地逐渐进入他的身体。哈利的呼吸一阵阵地发紧，那个男人的阴茎被他的肉壁紧紧箍着，他几乎能够感觉到它在他的体内的脉动和表面凸起的血管兴奋的贲张时的形状。他羞耻地咬紧嘴唇，无力的身体根本无法反抗，甚至连紧缩起来将入侵者推出去都做不到。

而他的肉穴在被操干时自然地一收一缩的痉挛只是加剧了那个男人的兴奋。哈利能够感觉到詹姆的尺寸正在逐渐将他撑开——那尺寸比他所能意识到的要大得多，粗壮的阴茎几乎像是想要将他撑裂。当他意识到自己因为痛苦叫出了声的时候，那个正在折磨他的男人忽然停顿了一下动作。然后他俯下身，在他耳边轻笑着说：“放松点，哈利。如果连我都吃不进去，待会儿和大脚板就有的你遭罪了。”说完，他忽然用手握住了哈利不知道自己从什么时候起兴奋地挺立起来的阴茎。拇指上粗糙的茧子轻柔地摩挲龟头，“看起来也不是那么不中用，小家伙。看看你被操的时候这里多兴奋。”

“我可以先用他这里，”刚刚一直没怎么说话的西里斯忽然开口说。他说的话几乎让哈利感到难以理解。但是很快，他就明白了他是什么意思。西里斯的手指在他的后穴周围打转，没等他拒绝，一根手指突然插进了他的后穴里。

“这里太涩了，”西里斯在年轻男孩的尖叫声里皱眉，又加了一根手指，同时说道：“再把他操湿点，詹姆。不然后面根本用不了。”

“可是他这里都湿的滴水了，”詹姆耸了耸肩，他的手在两个人交合的地方下面摸了一把。哈利透过眼泪视线模糊地看着他，月光下，詹姆的手掌上满是粘腻的带着少许血丝的清液。他慵懒地将手上的浊液抹到哈利的胸口上，将他硬挺的红肿乳头涂抹的微微发亮。“别心急，你这是第一次开发他，总得耐心点。”

他在说着话安抚同伴的同时下面也没有闲着。哈利感觉到他的阴茎还在缓慢地向内推进——推进，不停地深入，几乎像是没有尽头。他明显感觉到滚烫的龟头已经几次顶上了他的内壁，但是他张开的肉穴还没有碰到詹姆的小腹。那个男人的长度令他感到恐惧，哈利几乎要错觉他能一直钉进他的内脏里了。

“太深了、太深了！詹姆！”在深处柔软的宫颈忽然被龟头顶撞上时哈利猛地尖叫出声。他猛烈地挣扎起来，让西里斯都差点没抱住他，正在抽动着扩张的两根手指一下子从哈利刚开始变得松软的后穴里滑了出来。但是哈利完全没有为那感觉到喜悦，因为詹姆的龟头正轻轻撞上他隐藏在深处的宫口的疼痛让他整个人像一只炸了毛的猫一样猛地紧缩了起来。“好疼！”

然而在最初的挣扎过后，两个人没费什么力气就把他压制了下来。“西里斯用不太高兴的口气问詹姆：“你干了什么？哥们。把这小荡妇吓得像只被踩了尾巴的猫。”

“我操到他的宫口了，”詹姆不无兴奋地说。如果哈利现在还能意识清醒地看到那个男人脸上的表情，他兴许会浑身发抖。“妈的，下面这张小嘴太会吸了。差点被他夹的直接射出来。”

他们将被他们抱在怀里的哈利换了一个姿势，令他的腿更大地张开，换在詹姆的腰上。哈利的整个上半身都在颤抖着，但是他的腿刚一松懈下来，詹姆掐在他乳头上的手就让他疼的忍不住尖叫。

反复几次之后，扶着他双腿的男人像是终于失去了耐心。“我得给你一点惩罚了，哈利。如果你不想当个好孩子的话，”詹姆从口袋里掏出一个手腕粗的细环。起初，哈利没反应过来那是什么。但是当他将它扣在了他已经兴奋的挺立起来的阴茎上时，男孩立刻反应过来。他浑身僵直，愤怒地瞪着那个站在他身前的男人。但是他只是耸了耸肩，语气甚至有些温和地对他解释：“你自找的。现在把腿夹紧，不然我还有更多乐子给你看看。”

 

当他将腿环在詹姆的腰上时，这样的动作终于极大地方便了那个男人的入侵。詹姆继续不知餍足地将自己的阴茎向内推进，在又一次轻轻碰撞到宫口时，哈利浑身像是触电般痉挛。但是他这一次没有叫出声来，因为詹姆空出来的手捂住了他的嘴。他不得不大口呼吸，潮热的水珠都闷在他的掌心里。眼泪止不住地往下掉。那个男人一只手掐着他的腰，他像是找到了新乐子似的，在第一次撞上哈利深处的宫口后就故意寻找那个位置，开始反复，不停地用龟头轻轻撞击。娇嫩细腻的软肉被粗鲁地反复碾压蹂躏着，哈利崩溃地浑身止不住地颤抖。他张着嘴在不停地无声地大叫，但是尖叫声却全都被他用手掌按了回去。

几次之后，詹姆就感觉到粘腻的热液从他身体深处渗出。他插在哈利深处的龟头像是被含在温水里，随着哈利不停的紧致收缩包裹着他的阴茎。过度的快感令他的分身兴奋地跳动，他俯下身去含住哈利的乳头，用牙齿反复啃噬柔软娇嫩的乳尖。哈利被疼痛逼迫的不停落下的泪水沿着脸颊向下落进他蓬乱的黑发里。

他没有再坚持太久，就被那极致的包裹夹着射在了哈利的身体里面。当不断喷溅在他子宫入口的精液终于缓缓停下时，年轻的男孩在感觉到漫长的痛苦终于结束的一瞬间就昏厥了过去。而在他眼前的世界最后陷入一片黑暗之前，他似乎看到了另一个男人弯下身来，背对着月光那张模糊不清的，英俊的脸。

t b c


End file.
